poseidonswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint the Repair Guy
Clint Pavloy, also known as "Clint the Repair Guy", is a republic engineer aged 52. Renowned for his talent and expertise with machinery, as well as his signature nasally voice, he has assisted the Poseidon on multiple occasions during both crisis and day to day operations. Together, with his wife Jane Pavloy and a small alien named Haru, he owns a small cottage on the planet Tatooine, however he spends most of his time travelling across the galaxy, taking repair contracts as well as contributing to repair shops. Origins Most of his childhood is unknown to the Republic, however it is known that Clint had built a functioning ship at the age of 9, and some say that he has had training with a light saber, however it remains myth, and has yet to be proved. Somewhere around the age of 20 he opened a repair shop on the planet of Coroscant, and from there he earned a reputation as a talented repair man and friendly face. Run-Ins with the law After years of working with machinery and ships, including the construction of his own personal E2A cruiser "The Factory", Clint began to receive messages from an unknown contact about a contract he couldn't refuse. Upon further investigation, he discovered this contact was a member of the Hutt Cartel, and unknowingly assisted in their illegal endeavors by supplying high powered weaponry and transport for their operations. After 6 months of this contract, he discovered what the Hutt's were doing with his equipment, however before he could contact authorities, the Hutt's had made an anonymous tip to the local law enforcement about where they were receiving their technology, and Clint was arrested for supplying an illegal organization with firearms and transport. After 2 years of jail time, he was released on good behavior, due to Clint repairing the wardens broken vessel and optimizing the security system of the cells. Clint still has a tattoo of the block he stayed in during imprisonment, and was known as the "Fifth Block Fixer" by his fellow inmates. Work with the Poseidon Sometime during the clone wars, the Poseidon had an unannounced visit from Clint as he was travelling the cosmos in search of scrap metal. Upon landing, he was treated with large amounts of suspicion, however after getting to know the Admiral at the time, Coco, and MCDR of the time Benny - after assisting Benny with the construction of his personal securtity robot "Security Droid" - he was promptly granted access to the ships more restricted areas, and proved time and time again his ability with a crow bar and wrench. After multiple scenarios of repairing the Poseidon V1, and helping the initial optimization of the Poseidon V2, he was widely treated well by the majority of the clone army, with a few remaining suspicious of his origins. He remains to this day a trusted ally of the Republic Army, and continues to assist them in their endeavors and machinery troubles.